Hooks princess
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: Hook finds a girl that is missing and when he returns her he finds out the reason why she ran away.  I don't know if I got the rating right?


**I only recently watched the film Peter Pan(2003) and I really liked Jason Isaacs as Hook. This story just popped into my head so I wrote it and I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Captain Hook was bored, wary, wary bored. His enemy that he hunted for so long was once again looking for trouble outside Neverland. So because Peter Pan was gone, who knows where, Captain James Hook didn't have anything to do. The only good thing was that when Pan decided to leave Neverland the Jolly Roger was so far at sea that she didn't get iced like the last time. So at least they could freely sat sail for anywhere.

*Hmmm since we don't have anything batter to do we could go to the nearest sea city and get supplies* with that in mind Hook ordered to set sail.

They have gotten what they needed and wanted and now the Jolly Roger was anchored in a lonely bay getting ready for the good night sleep. In the middle of the night shouting awoke Hook from his slumber. When he got to the door and saw there's a fight going on his first thought was that Pan had attacked them during the night. After more consideration and completely waking up, he realized they weren't anywhere near Neverland. This were some pirates that thought this was an ordinary ship, since the sails were up and they decided to attack it.

When Captain Hook came to the end of his thoughts Smee was at his side telling him, they have defeated all the offenders and they are now tied up and waiting for the Captain to tell his verdict on what should happen to them.

Smee "OH and Captain we found a hostage they had on their ship"

Two of the crew brought a girl to Hook. She had long black hear, white skin and black eyes. She wore a cream long dress with a oversized black cape. Hook noticed she wasn't struggling *What person don't struggle when they get kidnapped*

Hook "what's your name?"

Elena "Elena and they didn't kidnap me. I smuggled myself on to the ship without them noticing

Hook "Why would someone want to go with pirates and not be one"

Elena "I didn't know they were pirates"

Smee "Captain I know her, she's the girl on the posters she's the one that everyone is looking fore and there is big money involved for the one who finds her"

Hook "Well, well, well since we found you and us being such fine gentleman, we will returnee you and money is just the cherry on top"

Hook noted that at him mentioning about returning her the girls face got a bit whiter and her eyes had evident fear in them, but a moment after nothing was there like nothing happened.

Elena "So..I'm guessing I'll be tied up and thrown into a cell or something"

Hook "Actually I don't see where you could run if you wanted to, there is only water around, so you'll be staying in my cabin and that way I can have any eye on you"

With that Hook escorted her to his cabin, untied her hands and left her to her thoughts.

Elena woke up early in the morning. She had to dig her way through a bunch of pillows and covers. When she finally got free, she spotted Hook sleeping on his desk. *OH yes, what a watchful eye you have on me* a small smile tugged on the corner of her lips. She pulled a chair, so it was positioned opposed the table and set down on it.

Hook awoke with pain in his neck, only a few moments of grumbling he remembered he fell asleep behind the desk. He lifted his head and his ice blue eyes met with dark as sin ones.

Hook "What are you doing?"

Elena "Waiting for you to wake up, I mean I would have gone out without you but I didn't want to cause embarrassment for you. Because after that speech how you'll watch me, what would your man think if I showed up without you?"

Hook looked at her with suspicion "If you remember I also sad you have nowhere to escape, so you can freely go out without me"

Elena "I'd rather not" a weird look from Hook "I'm sorry if I hut your feelings, but I'm a girl on a all-man pirate ship. I don't think it's such a good idea for me to go strolling around alone"

Hook "You don't feel safe here? Do I have to remind you that you voluntary went on a pirate ship and might I add those pirates were much less in control of themselves then we are"

Elena "I didn't know they were pirates and I wanted to disguise myself as a man but you caught me before I could do it"

Hook "Oh, and what were your plans after that?"

Elena "Actually…I didn't really think about it"

So the Jolly Roger hade a new route and was on her way. Elena spent most of her time in the cabin watching what Hook was doing, if she went out it was at night when everyone was asleep. Elena never tried to talk to any of the man the only contacted she had was with Smee and Hook. She mostly asked questions and listened to what Hook had to say. Once he asked, why doesn't she tell him something about her life. Her answer was "there isn't anything interesting to tell"

Hook noticed that the nearer they got to their destination, the more the smile on Elena's face faded. He tried to get more information out of her, but she wouldn't budge, one of her retorts was "Why talk about me, let's not pretend. I'm not important, you will get the money and then go back to hunting that boy Pan and forget everything about me" her face was plain but the sad look in her eye just didn't leave hook at peace.

They arrived at their destination on a gloomy day. It seemed they arrived just before a storm and the streets were empty. They decided to wonder around a bit to check what's the situation and fined out where they have to go to get the money for the girl.

Hook was just looking at the display of hats in a shop's window, when Smee ran up to him out of breath "Captain this may interest you" and held a paper for the Captain to take it. Hook looked at the paper at first not very interested but then his eyebrows lifted in surprise "Ah it is very interesting indeed"

When everyone was back at the ship, Hook instructed that all should stay and watch the ship, because the sea was evidently becoming more and more wiled from the approaching storm.

Hook stepped into the cabin seeing that Elena was already waiting for him, with a neutral face, not giving away a single emotion.

Hook "I'll be escorting you home now, your highness"

Elena "So you found out"

Hook "Nothing interesting to tell, she sad. Why would a Queen run away?"

Elena "Don't call me that. I'm 21 and don't feel like a queen" her face all the while didn't change. Hook for a moment wondered where they'd lost the cheerful girl that wanted to know every single tale they lived and who was this person standing in front of him. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, they began walking for what seemed like ages because of the silence until they finally arrived.

The guard knew what it is about the moment he spotted them and so without words led them to the king. Hook was quite surprised when he met the king. The first thing that came to his mind was *what an old slime bag*

King "So you're the savior of my darling, of course you'll get the reward, but you have to stay for a meal or maybe stay the day so I may get to know thee savior"

Hook "There is no need for such gestures"

King "But I insist"

Hook was suspicious to why the king was so insistent on being so hospital, but after the king insisted that he shows Hook the castle, Hook knew the king just wanted to brag. *after such a long time he gets his …wife… back and he would rather show me around then be with her? There's something weird going on here…I know royalties marry for the good of their kingdom but such an old baboon? If I think about it he didn't even great her properly even les show her any affection"

They were sitting at the table enjoying there meal while having a light chat. From Hooks point of weave the king was once again bragging, Hook also noted that Elena wasn't there. A servant came into the room whispered something in the king's ear and left. The king turned back to Hook "I'm weary sorry but I have business to attend to but I'll let my wife show you the gardens and other things that may interest you"

Hook was happy that he was finally loose of the man and that maybe now he can get more information out of Elena. The confusion was evident in his face, when there was a middle-aged woman with pined up red hear waiting for him to join her.

Amber "Judging by the look on your face you were expecting Elena?"

Hook "Pardon my imposing but isn't Elena married to the king?"

Amber "yes she is, so am I and a bunch of other woman. You might have noticed that the king likes to brag a lot with the things he has and that includes woman"

Hook "might I ask, how can he have so many wives?"

Amber "He has an old tactic that he used on most of his now wives. When there was a war in any of the kingdoms and the king there got killed he would show up and propose that he would secure the safety of that kingdom by marrying the queen there and because the kingdoms were small they didn't have any other chose. He collects us like trophies."

Hook "So Elena ran away because she had to marry him?"

Amber "No, she finally got the guts together to run. We, the other wives couldn't care less that were married to him, were already done are part in life, we had children with are former husband saw them grow up and become adults. We lived are lives and now we have lovers behind the king back. But Elena never got to do that. Her parents died because of a disease and she was only 15 when she had to marry that old bag, for all that is sacred I have a daughter that is the same age and I wouldn't let her marry a guy that old even if she was in love, even less approve of something like Elena had to do. Elena dosn't know anything about live, you could say we are free birds that got captured and Elena was bred in captivity. She just knows what other tolled her to do or not to do or what she red in books, but it seem that the call of the sea finally got to her and lured her to it. Too bad the king likes to brag with her so much if it weren't so I doubt he would have even noticed she was gone"

Hook "She didn't tell me. If she would've told me I wouldn't have brought her back"

Amber "Don't worry yourself, she probably didn't tell you because she probably doesn't even know that it's wrong hove he treats her. Anyways this is your room for the night, have a nice sleep"

In Hooks opinion Amber sad that last line far to cheerful in the comparison with all the other things she told him and the all knowing smile on her lips didn't help to ease his mind.

The room was amazing, *probably another thing the king will brag about tomorrow* and the bed was perfect but Hook couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning, memories of Elena wouldn't leave his mind and all that Amber told him. He was felling bad for brining Elena back to her cage.

*But it can't be that bad she lives in a palace, has everything she wants and doesn't have to do anything for it and won't have to work a day in her life plus you can't make a house bird wiled* he knew that with those words he was only trying to calm down his burning conscience.

The next day Hook spent half of it trying to find Elena. He spotted her across a large ball room. She was just standing there in a beautiful dark red dress that fitted a princess, head bent down looking at the floor deep in thought and yes to him she was a princess. To him queens were older wise woman, that hade there share in life but she, she was a Jung beautiful princess that was only at the beginning of discovering what life is. Hook called her name to make sure it was really her and to let her know he wants a word with her. He didn't expect that she would run. But she did just that.

It was a bit of a chase but finally in a dark corridor he grabbed her arm and made her stop. Her face was still turned away from him and hear was covering half of it

Hook "Why did you run I just wanted to talk to you"

She started to play with his shirts sleeve. Hook recalled that she would always do that when she was nervous or didn't know what to do and since her dress didn't have sleeves she subconsciously did that to his. She was lightly tracing the hook with her slender fingers when she finally sad "Sorry I'm always a burden to you" with that she finally looked up at him. Hooks jaw tighten and anger boiled up in him that his eyes started turning red. On the soft face in front of him was a nasty bruising. He was already making plans on how to slice the monster up that hurt such an innocent thing, when he noticed that Elena was terrified of him and too scared to even try running away from him.

Hook "I won't hurt you, I'm sorry that I scared you"

Elena "I'm sorry that I angered you….. When I first saw you on the ship I was scared of your hook but in a way I was hoping you would hurt me with it so that maybe the king wouldn't consider me a trophy anymore"

Hook heard enough*Come with me" and started to drag her with him down the corridor.

Amber "And where are you two going?"

Hook "I may not be a king and I am a pirate but I would never treat her as bad as he does. I'm taking her with me an you can't stop me"

Amber "no shit Sherlock, I think the hook is a dead giveaway. The king might be a dunderhead but I knew you were a pirate and I was hoping you would take her with you but how do you plane on getting paste all the guards? ... I was having a feeling you wouldn't think of that"

Amber went ahead of them stopped in front of the gourds and started yelling "what the hell are you overgrown monkeys good for there are stealing gold right next to you and you don't even notice what are you waiting for go to the gold chamber you gorillas!"

The guards looked at each other confused and then ran, leaving a free way for Hook and Elena to escape unnoticed.

Hook "how come your helping a pirate kidnap a princess?"

Amber "when I married the King I sad to him that he will be sorry for it, and it's not kidnapping if she goes willingly"

Hook yelled from far away "Smee set the sails"

Smee was at fist confused since it looked like from afar there were two captains running towards the ship only when they got closer he noticed it was a girl in a red dress running with the captaining "Sails for Neverland Captain?"

Hook "No just the nearest uninhabited tropical island"

Smee "But what about Pan Captain?"

Hook "Who cares about a snotty little brat, I wasted enough time on him! Now with all my being I'm devoted to my princess"


End file.
